criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Truth of Death
Truth of Death 'is a case in Season 1 of Criminal Case in Mighty Forest, district based in Fario. Plot Diego and the player went to the forest to find Anna, where the player noticed a cave. When they entered the cave, they found Anna Irving, dead. The team quickly collected suspects from previous investigations: Jeremiah Albert, Alonso Diaz, Vitto Devis, but also now released ex-Chief of Police Irving Bennett. After the autopsy, Mia approached the team and said that Chief Rust wants Anna's desk cleared, which the player saw as the opportunity to search it. When Diego and the player searched the desk they found that the name of her boyfriend, Ronald Armstrong, but also that she didn't get along with Irving, who send a threat to her. He said that after he was legally released from prison, the victim started to follow him around. During the second search of the Castle where the victim was kidnapped, the team found that she didn't get along with Vitto and Also. Vitto said that the victim would always stalk him, his moves and connections just to find something and arrest him. Alonso said that the victim often came and asking a random question, just to use time and searching the house. When the team gets enough evidence they arrested, Diego's father, Alonso Diaz for the murder. Denying on the first, but confessed everything later, Alonso said that he killed her because she knew too much. On Diego's question what's that too much, he stayed silent. Judge York sentenced him to life in jail. After the trial, Mia ran to the player and wanted to speak with them. Very upset, she said that after the trial Diego went missing and that she is scared that he could s something stupid. After the search, Mia and the player found Diego who apologized for all the mess and asked the player if they could go with him to visit his father. After the events, Mia and Diego approached Lena and Chief Rust and said that Mia is pregnant. Summary Victim: * Anna Irving (found dead inside the case) Murder Weapon: * Iron Bar Killer: * Alonso Diaz Suspects 'Jeremiah Albert (Hermit) Profile * Jeremiah uses heat cream. * Jeremiah eats sushi. * Jeremiah uses chalks. Appearance * Jeremiah is male. Alonso Diaz (Victim's Father) Profile * Alonso uses heat cream. * Alonso eats sushi. * Alonso uses chalks. Appearance * Alonso is male. * Alonso wears glasses. Vitto Devis (Antique Shop Owner) Profile * Vitto uses heat cream. * Vitto eats sushi. * Vitto uses chalks. Appearance * Vitto is male. Irving Bennett (Ex-Con) Profile * Irving uses heat cream. * Irving eats sushi.. Appearance * Irving is male. Ronald Armstrong (Victim's Boyfriend) Profile * Ronald eats sushi. * Ronald uses chalks. Appearance * Ronald is male. * Roanld wears glasses. Quasy-Suspect(s) Mia Loukas (Diego's fiancée) Killer's Profile * The Killer uses heat cream. * The Killer eats sushi. * The Killer uses chalks. * The Killer is male. * The Killer wears glasses. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 * Investigate Secret cave (Clues: Victim's body, pile of rocks; New Suspect: Jeremiah Albert; Victim identified: Anna Irving) * Examine pile of rocks (Result: ID Card; New Suspect: Alonso Diaz) * Question Jeremiah about his appearance on the crime scene (Prerequisite: Cave searched) * Question Alonso about his ID on the crime scene (Prerequisite: ID found; New Crime Scene: Demolished Caste) * Investigate Demolished Castle (Prerequisite: Alonso interrogated; Clues: Broken device, Flowers, Branding Iron) * Examine Broken Device (Result: Voice Recorder; New Suspect: Vitto Devis) * Examine Flowers (Result: Name; New Suspect: Irving Benett) * Speak with Vitto Devis (Prerequisite: Voice Recorded restored) * Speak with Irving Bennett (Prerequisite: Names recovered) * Analyze Branding Iron (12:00:00; Attribute: The Killer uses heat cream) * Autopsy Victim's body (18:00:00; Attribute. The Killer eats sushi) * Move to the next Chapter (1 star) Chapter 2 * New Crime Scene: Victim's Desk * Investigate Victim's Desk (Clues: Torn Picture, Drawer, Broken pendant) * Examine Torn Picture (Result: Picture: New Suspect: Ronald Armstrong) * Examine Drawer (Result: Wallet) * Examine Broken pendant (Result: Victim's Pendant) * Examine Wallet (Result: Threat) * Question Ronald Armstrong about her connections with the victim (Prerequisite: Picture restored) * Question Irving about the threat (Prerequisite: Threat found) * Analyze Victim's pendant (12:00:00; Attribute: The Killer uses chalks; New Crime Scene: Castle Walls) * Investigate Castle Walls (Prerequisite: Victim's pendant analyzed; Clues: Pile of rocks, pile of leaves) * Examine Pile of rocks (Result: Poster) * Examine Pile of leaves (Result: Smartphone) * Question Vitto about the Poster (Prerequisite: Poster found) * Question Alonso about the conversation with the victim (Prerequisite: Smartphone found) * Move to the next chapter (0 stars) Chapter 3 * New Crime Scene: Computer * Investigate Computer (Clues: Metal box, USB Flash, Notepad) * Examine Metal Box (Result: DiamonsMessage) * Examine Notepad (Result: Text) * Arrest Ronald for diamond stealing (Prerequisite: Diamonds found) * Question Jeremiah about his agenda (Prerequisite: Notepad text recovered) * Analyze USB Flash (12:00:00; New Crime Scene: Rails) * Investigate Rails (Prerequisite: USB Flash analyzed; Clues: Iron Bar, Broken Glass) * Examine Iron Bar (Result: Blood) * Examine Broken Glass (Result: Glass) * Analyze Blood (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer is a man; Murder weapon classified: Iron Bar) * Analyze Glass (03:00:00 Attribute. The killer wears glasses) * Arrest the killer NOW! * Move to the Myth or Reality? 5/5 Myth or Reality? 5/5 * See what's wrong with Mia * Investigate Secret Cave (Prerequisite: Mia interrogated; Clues: SmartphonePhone) * Examine Diego's Phone (Result: Unlocked Phone; Reward: Burger) * Analyze Unlocked Phone (12:00:00) * Investigate Demolished Castle (Prerequisite: Diego's Phone analyzed; Clues: Diego Diaz) * Speak with Diego Diaz (Prerequisite: Demolished Castle searched; New Clue: Broken plate; Reward: 20 000) * Examine Broken plate (Result: Picture) * Visit Alonso in prison (Prerequisite: Picture restored; Reward: Prison outfit) * Move to the next case Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases of Fario Category:Mighty Forest